A Slutty Symphony 2: Duet
by SmutKnight
Summary: Sona is feeding again, but this time she's gotten Ahri in trouble too! How will their summoners punish the pair I wonder...


**Defeat -**_** 1 / 18 / 4 **_**and 0 / 11 / 0**

Sona watched on from the death screen as the Nexus exploded twice with a well-timed surrender vote. She found herself teleported back into the lobby between games. Only this time she was not alone. She had been duo queued with Ahri who now looked at Sona red in the face, her ears twitching with irritability.

"_You told me building AD was good, you said that it was the new Korean strat, well that was just bullshit wasn't it." _Ahri accused angrily, not used to getting so little kills and racking up quite so many deaths. Sona shrugged back at the fox-girl with indifference, as far as she was concerned Ahri was the fool for believing her. After getting double killed under tower at level two, Sona had known how the game was going to go. From that point onwards she had roamed the entire map, abandoning bot lane and Ahri to her fate at the hands of an ahead Lux/Caitlyn. Sona hadn't been intending to intentionally feed, but after getting solo killed by a Master Yi with more kills than Ahri had CS, she knew the game was truly lost and decided to try speed things along by dancing under the enemy towers.

Ahri was about to start ripping into Sona's questionable item pathing of stone plate into IE, when the pair turned their heads to the raised voice of Ahri's summoner from the room next door. "**A fucking 25 game chat restriction!?" **Ahri's ears fell in dread, her tails falling limply behind her as she contemplated her punishment. Sona was no longer able to conceal her excitement however, and smirked, lewd anticipation already getting her panties wet. Ahri's summoner entered the lobby along with Sona's and the other 3 summoners unfortunate enough to be on their team. Ahri gulped, assuming her summoner would no longer be getting her the new KDA skin. Ahri's summoner began to speak sternly.

"_Thanks to you I'm not going to be stuck in low priority queues for the foreseeable future. That's the last time I pick you for anything other than as a Karthus counter." _Ahri's heart sank, she hated playing against that skittle throwing freak. Ahri's ears perked up however, as she noticed her summoner was now grinning. "_Luckily for you, Sona's summoner here has told me how you can make it up to us…" _Ahri scrunched up her face in confusion, turning her head to look as Sona. Her cheeks flushed crimson as she watched Sona remove her last item of clothing, her damp panties dropping to the floor to her side. The look of excitement and lust on Sona's face suddenly made her understand the decision to convince her to build AD. Clearly this was a frequent thing for her.

Ahri turned back to her summoners, but before she could open her mouth to speak, she felt Sona's hands reach around her, grabbing her breasts through her dress and squeezing them firmly. Ahri squeaked which caused a chuckle from the summoner's watching the pair. "_Sona what are you… " _Ahri began to question, stopping short as her KDA skin flashed through her mind. "_… does this make your summoner happy when you… do this sort of thing?"_ Ahri asked in a whisper, eyeing her summoner closely. Sona nodded slowly, beginning to undo Ahri's dress. Truth be told Sona didn't care much for the mood of her summoner, she just liked being slutty.

Ahri however had been convinced that this was an excellent way to redeem herself. She helped Sona to remove her dress and stood before the summoners in her bra and panties. Sona quickly put her hands back on Ahri, removing her bra and cupping one of her breasts with one hand, whilst reaching another into her panties and rubbing her clit. This caused a subdued moan from Ahri as Sona spoke to the Summoners telepathically: "_She's all yours, come and get her~_"

As the summoners began to argue who got to fuck Ahri first, Sona brought over her floating harp and encouraged Ahri to sit on it. Eventually Ahri's own summoner was decidedly the first to fuck her, stepping forward as Sona eagerly moved Ahri's panties to the side, spreading her pussy with her fingers. Ahri watched nervously as her summoner unzipped his trousers and pulled out his already hard cock. Ahri gulped, having never seen her summoner's member before, her thighs trembling slightly in anticipation. As Ahri's summoner gripped her legs and began to tentatively slide himself into Ahri's tight entrance, Sona watched eagerly lending a helping hand to the summoner to guide his cock inside of her.

As the summoner began to increase the speed of his thrusts, Ahri's moans became less muffled and more overt, her wails of pleasure filling the room. Her summoner lifted her off of the harp so that her thighs were wrapped around his waist, another summoner standing by waiting for his turn. Sona had just gotten comfortable leaning over the harp watching the Vastayan get fucked, when she felt strong hands gripping her pigtails. Sona's summoner dragged her backwards and down onto her knees, causing Sona to moan from the rough handling that she loved so much. Now knelt in front of her summoner, she was delighted to see her summoner and his teammates either side of him all with their cocks out. Sona grinned as her summoner began to list off all of the stupid decisions she'd made that game, and how impossible it was that she hadn't got a single assist in almost 30 minutes. Sona interrupted her summoner by opening her mouth wide and slowly sliding his cock along her tongue into her mouth, maintaining eye contact as she leant forward and slowly took him into her throat.

Sona's summoner scoffed in frustration, admittedly losing some of his post-match salt now that his cock was firmly in Sona's warm messy throat. Sona's eyes flicked back and forth to the two other summoners and whilst gently bobbing her head back and forth on her summoner's cock, she gripped their cocks in either hand and began to steadily stroke them. As Sona continued to fellate her summoner, Ahri was passed from her summoner to his teammate. This new summoner eagerly and quickly pushed into her now wet pussy, causing Ahri to bite his neck gently to muffle her moans. Ahri's summoner positioned himself behind Ahri and using his now lubed cock, he began to slowly tease her ass, steadily getting deeper and deeper in her ass.

As Ahri got double teamed, Sona began to rotate attention around the trio stood over her, taking their cocks into her mouth one by one, her tongue steadily becoming coated in their precum. One of the summoners Sona was servicing became jealous of the fun the others were having with Ahri, both of which had cum at least once inside of Ahri's holes by now. The summoner ordered Sona to bend over the harp, which she diligently did. The summoner gripped Sona by the waist but was interrupted by Sona's summoner pulling him aside. "_I played her, I get to fuck her first_". Sona's summoner spread Sona's thick pillow like ass cheeks, spreading her already practically dripping wet pussy. He rolled his eyes, far too used to his slutty support main to expect anything different, and quickly and roughly began to thrust into Sona.

As Sona's ass clapped with the impact of her summoners rough fucking, the two remaining summoners had repositioned in front of her and continued to occupy her throat one at a time, her tongue eagerly lapping at their balls as her moans were muffled. Meanwhile Ahri was practically drooling, having been railed in both her holes relentlessly for some time now, thick creamy cum steadily dripping down her thighs onto the floor below. Suddenly she found herself no longer being occupied, the pair having lost their stamina completely after filling her up over and over. Sona's summoner motioned for the one currently carrying Ahri to bring her over to him, which he did, placing her on top of Sona so that her face was above Sona's ass. Ahri looked up at Sona's summoner for instructions, who nodded down to Sona's ass.

Sona's summoner slowed down his thrusts as he waited expectantly, soft gagging noises coming from Sona who was struggling to swallow a large load one of the other summoners had just filled her throat with. Ahri's knew what was expected of her, and she gripped Sona's thighs as she leant down and tentatively ran her tongue around Sona's tight ass. Before long the summoner was fucking Sona roughly once more, and Ahri was moaning softly as her tongue ventured deeper and deeper into Sona's ass, using her fingers to fuck her ass and allow her tongue to get deeper still. Meanwhile cum was dripping steadily from Sona's mouth as the next summoner began to use her mouth, far more interested in her tight throat than the girl's need for oxygen. Sona's summoner took his cock out of her wet pussy to allow Ahri to lick it clean before returning her attention to Sona's ass as summoner after summoner filled Sona's throat with cum.

Eventually Sona's summoner felt himself getting close and pushed himself firmly against her cervix as he shot rope after rope of thick cum inside of her. Panting slightly, he pulled out, looking to the rest of his teammates who had long since had their fill of Sona's throat and were waiting to get into the next game. He had other plans however, wanting to punish Sona further for making him look foolish and like an Iron-scrub even though he deserved to be at least gold. "_Sona, be a good girl and clean up Ahri will you?"_ Sona nodded, getting out from under Arhi who was now bent over the harp. Ahri did not object as Sona spread her ass cheeks, eagerly lapping all of the cum leaking from her holes into her mouth, which she greedily swallowed. The summoner's grinned and laughed, pointing out how similar this action was to some hentai they'd seen, before leaving to begin their next game.

Much to Sona's annoyance, as soon as the summoner's left Ahri waved her off and sat up, no longer allowing Sona to lick her. "_That was… surprisingly fun" Ahri _marvelled, noting how much cumwas covering Sona's mouth and breasts. "_I wonder if I'll get my new KDA skin sooner if I do that more often…"_ Sona rolled her eyes. _Ahri is such a slut_, Sona thought to herself as she licked the cum off of her harp in preparation for the next game.


End file.
